enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge *'Friends: 'Thomas, Murdoch, James, Edward, BoCo, The Fat Controller, Duke *'Enemies: 'General Zen, Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster *'Voiced By': EnterprisingEngine93 Arthur is an intelligent and obedient big red tank engine who works at the Tidmouth Shunting Yards. Bio When Arthur first came to Sodor, he took great pride in his spotless record, which he soon lost after colliding with Duck's trucks in an incident largely provoked by Thomas and Percy. However, this spotless record was soon amended, after Thomas apologized to him for causing the accident. He was bought to shunt and pull goods, but then was transferred to the coastal run, on which he enjoys working. He is responsible for this line, which is famous for its fish. Arthur is the only known engine (with the exception of Salty) to enjoy the smell of fish. In his more recent adventures, Arthur was inspired by Daisy's mishap with sheep to think of shunting like shepherding a flock of sheep. However, this new mindset caused him to crash into a flatbed with crates of flour. The end result, in his mind, was "an all-encompassing shepherd's pie", and he and Murdoch had a good laugh! During the Munitions Incident, Arthur was one of the four engines along with Edward, James, and BoCo that were told by the Fat Controller to stand by the loading area at The Ministry of Defense Complex in case of any disaster (due to General Zen's behavior). However, the General didn't want their help because of regulations and not thinking twice tried to have Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster kick them out and threaten to have them scrapped if they didn't listen. This plan, of course, could not stop the admirable little tank engine. Arthur found out that Zen was transferring fuel and munitions at the same time and raced into the loading area to stop him. Zen was still to stubborn to listen and threatened to sell Arthur for scrap, but Arthur knew he couldn't back down. While Arthur and Zen were arguing, Paxton accidently shunt some fuel into a siding causing the trucks to derail, which gave Sir Frederick Aura (who had been watching the operation from the sidelines) and his Hitman their chance to start a fire that would end up destroying the outpost. Arthur took charge and told the General to stay out of the situation. He later shunted a fuel tanker and a flatbed to a safer location, far from the inferno. Aided by James, they reached the canal, and Arthur decided to shunt the dangerous load into a siding. Suddenly, debris from a burning tower hit the trucks and the fuel exploded in front of him causing his buffers to melt and to derail, but the firefighters managed to save him and James from a fiery grave. Arthur, along with Edward, James, BoCo, Paxton, Derek, The Thin Controller, Darren, and a few other soldiers,were honored for everything they did to prevent the fire and save lives. Arthur was at Crovan's Gate Works when Duke and Sir Handel needed to be mended after an explosion at The Blue Mountain Quarry for his melted buffers during the events of Munitions. Persona Arthur is a very obedient, intelligent, hard-working, responsible, and friendly tank engine who has never been naughty. He is always willing to help a friend in need and is willing to carry out any job. He does, however, have a tendency to get carried away and can be quite gullible at times. He also can be very innocent and impressionable, mimicing the mannerisms of engines he really admires. He sees Murdoch as a wise mentor. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves (cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo), Feeling Lucky? (cameo), Improvisation, Snow Blind, Shepherd's Pie, Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo), Will Power (cameo), Conspiracy Theory (flashback cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie (cameo), Waterworks (cameo), Rock-Star (cameo), Pummeling Percy, Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions, Blunderbuss Gallery Arthur and Butch.jpg|Arthur and Butch after the tornado. Arthur's Pie.jpg|Arthur collides into some flour trucks. Swerves.png Arthur in the rain. .jpg|Arthur in the rain. Arthur in flames.jpg|Arthur storms through the fire and flames. Snowblind.png Arthur in Will-Power.jpg|Arthur in the snow. FeelingLuckyhenryarthurandjames.png Theenginesandproteusghost.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.47.12 PM.png scot free 8.png|Arthur with James, Murdoch, and Percy, listening to Gordon's boasting. CuldeeRockStarStatus.jpg HenryImprovises.jpg HenryandArthur.jpg ArthurImprovisation.jpg Arthurneartheriver.png Category:Characters Category:Red Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Team